Perfect For Each Other
by Xliaf27
Summary: When the epitome of a rebellious guy met this miss nice girl who has a habit of flashing her angelic smile at him and by any chance suddenly STAYING in their home! He knew he was doomed. The fairly regular unruly lifestyle he was used to was slowly shattering. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, I'm pretty new to GaLe/Gajevy fandom and I have fallen in love with the two already for barely a week of reading some GaLe fics. I have a thing for this BadboyxNice girl pairing. ^_^

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

..

 **Prologue**

Haste footsteps resonated along with a sound of feminine weeping voice. Each step echoed felt like tons of bricks roughly bashing his head.

The man sighed. How many times this scenario happened before? He had lost count of it long time ago.

She was jogging through the halls. The used to be so composed middle-aged woman looked haggard and worn out. She was approaching him desperately as if her life was in the verge of despair. He could already guess what she was going to say when she opens her mouth, and as always it was—

"Sir I'm so sorry but I quit." She had been a loyal friend of his but she couldn't stand his son. "I can't handle your child anymore!" At that said the bawling woman turned her heels and ran outside the Redfox mansion not planning to come back for the rest of her life.

Metalicana pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. It happened again. He was having a headache.

His one and only son Gajeel was the perfect epitome of a rebellious child in this generation. The high school boy had a lot of piercings all around his body much to his mother's dismay. He often comes home with some obvious bruises indicating how he had gotten on fights frequently. He always skipped his classes and failing on every subject. But thank heavens the Redfox household had a lot of financial influence in his school that somehow saved Gajeel from being kicked out for his foul demeanor.

The boy was almost hopeless.

The crying woman who had just fled in their humble abode was one of the poor personal teachers hired by Gajeel's parents to tutor him. But it seemed that it was just like a repetition of the previous ones. Every person they hired wouldn't last a day and quit. Gajeel had his own iron way to make them lose their sanity in a short amount of time.

Dragons above knew how much of a troublemaker the high school boy could be. Metalicana was tired of reprimanding him already. His wife could spend hours to scold their son to fix his life up but his stubbornness would only let those entire sermons passed his pierced ears.

But still, Metalicana won't let his son get away without a piece of his mind. He was his father after all. His role was to guide him to the right path he knew.

..

Gajeel was slightly chuckling. He was idly plopped down in the couch near the window of his room. The memory of the face of that fuming hag when he mocked her was just so funny. It irritated him that his parents had been forcing him to have this tutor crap to uplift his grades whatsoever was that. But heck, all those hired by his dad were all stupid and boring. Nobody even lasted a couple of hour doing their rightful job. Yeah ironically, that was the rebellious Gajeel always thought.

The piles of thick books and papers on the study table made him want to toss it outside. Studying was never his thing. But he had no choice but to at least pass his grades for the remaining month of being a high school student. He rose up in a sitting position wanting to rip the review papers on his hands.

Not before long during his musings, the door was slammed. His father looked mad as he walked to his direction. Gajeel knew he will be scolding him again.

"Gajeel, you are not a child anymore!" Metalicana shouted when he reached near his son.

"Yeah, surely you know that." He replied sarcastically and before his father could open his mouth to response he continued. "I ain't a brat who needs some shit tutoring crap!"

An angry vein popped on Metalicana's forehead. His son and his twisted thoughts urged him to smack his head. "You dare to say that when all your grades are failing. If you really don't want to have a tutor then fix your damn grades!" His father rarely cursed no matter how angry he was. Gajeel was mildly taken a back. "You only have a month before graduating. Just endure a little longer Gajeel Redfox!"

The silence in the room after Metalicana's outburst was covered with a lot of tension. Seconds pass until a new voice was heard.

"I'm home!" The familiar sweet tone snapped the father and the son's argument. It was from a beautiful and tall black haired woman who stood at the doorway.

"Grace!"

"Mom!"

Gajeel and Metalicana simultaneously called the newcomer.

She immediately noticed the tension between her two boys. "What's happening here?" Grace asked as she walked towards the two. "I could hear you two shouting outside. No wonder no one welcomed me coz' the both of you are busy yelling at each other."

Metalicana's face instantly lightened at the arrival of his wife. Grace had been gone for three days visiting an old friend of hers.

"Sorry about that." He eyed her apologetically. "How was your trip?" He asked his wife pecking at her cheeks deciding to ignore her initial question.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She gasped and placed the tip of her fingers on her lips perfectly showing her polished nails as if something had just hit her. "Wait here a second." Grace immediately rushed out to the door.

Gajeel and Metalicana were slightly startled at her expression. But they were obviously used to Grace's antics.

Few moments gone when they heard her say, "Come in my dear." Grace's tender tone emanated through the half-open door. She appeared to be with someone else. Gajeel became curious as well as his father. Seconds pass until his mother finally entered with a stranger.

Before his eyes, a petite girl slowly emerged. It felt like the world had momentarily stopped when he had seen her. _The heck was that!_

Gajeel was intently eyeing the blue-haired female across. She wore a decent cloth covering most part of her small body. Her hair was decorated by an orange head band.

Grace placed her hand on her shoulders gently nudging the young girl to step forward. "Guys, I want you to meet her." She spoke as she glanced down to the girl signaling her to introduce herself to her family.

"Hello." The sound of her angelic voice pierced his metallic soul. To his utter surprise and annoyance, Gajeel found himself mesmerized at her.

"I'm Levy McGarden. Nice meet you." She politely bowed her head.

"She will be staying with us for a couple of weeks." Grace spoke silently telling them to let her finish before reacting. "Levy-chan, this is my husband Metalicana." She then gestured her hand to Gajeel.

"And my son Gajeel."

Their eyes met for a moment. She tugged the corner of her lips innocently at him. As crazy as it was, her smile had stirred something inside him.

.

.

-To be continued.

 **A/N: Reviews Please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

..

She was riding in a train. It was her first time experiencing it. The quick passing of each sceneries were reflected on the window.

It felt like a blink of an eye. She wasn't expecting such abrupt change to happen in her life.

Levy McGarden was your average countryside girl. She lived in a fairly mountainous place. Her small village was located in the remotest part of Fiore. She grew up in a community where life was simple. The people around recognized one another. Polite and friendly greetings were always exchanged as far as she had observed. The surroundings gave off a refreshing ambiance. The scenery was full of green and a pleasing sight to the eyes. There were no particular high technology gadgets and machines in their town. Her village was also free from any form of crimes and violence. It was peaceful.

Indeed, an ideal place for a plain girl like her.

But she never expected that one day, things will be changed when she met a certain Grace Redfox.

Levy was already a seventeen years old girl. She had just graduated in high school few days ago and she planned to continue studying college in their small and only local higher education-institution in their village. Though she had heard that the universities in the big cities were way more prestigious than what her place has to offer, still Levy couldn't imagine herself leaving her tranquil sanctuary. She didn't want to leave her family and friends.

That's what she thought until she came.

" _Levy, meet Miss Grace Redfox. She's a friend of mine."_ Levy reminisced when her Aunt Stella introduced her. The middle aged woman was tall and beautiful with a stunning gorgeous black hair. She screamed elegance though Levy had noted how simple her attire was, a jeans matching a plain colored cardigan. A sling of a camera was idly hanging at her neck.

Stella had always seen an undeniably great potential that her niece possessed. Levy was very smart and intelligent. It would be such a waste if she spent her college in the institution found in their remote village. It wasn't that prominent compare to the universities in the larger places like in Magnolia, the capital of Fiore. A hardworking and as awesome as Levy McGarden deserves the best source of knowledge and she should experience more the wonders outside their small town.

Again, it all started when Levy met her.

 _"Hi Levy, nice to meet you. Stella had told me a lot about you." Grace had immediately developed a liking towards the girl. She admitted. "And I never thought you would be this adorable in person." Grace Redfox was having a vacation in her friend's hometown. She was a photographer, so coming at their village was also a good chance to have some exquisite photographs. She wanted to support the girl and indeed there were many prestigious schools in their city that's suitable for her intelligence._

" _Levy, as I have talked to you before about continuing college in Magnolia. Grace here would like to assist you. I would be happy if you come with her." Stella said. She knew she can trust her niece to her best friend Grace to take care of the girl._

Levy was contented living a simple life in the countryside. But a part of her had been longing to see the world. To explore more knowledge the world has to offer. She wanted to experience new things beyond what she was used to. She was thrilled to learn more outside her shell.

The offer of Miss Grace Redfox was far too good to be refused.

The next day, Levy McGarden finally left her village. Her Aunt Stella, Grandpa and the some of the town folks and neighborhood locals sent the teenage girl off with several advices and felicitations. They would definitely miss her, the favorite and the pride of their small village. But whatever path the lass will take, they would whole-heartedly support her.

" _Levy, take care of yourself in there and remember that we always love you."_

-xXx-

The experience during the travel going to Magnolia City was new to her. Though she was excited, still Levy couldn't help but to be nervous at the thought of entering in an unfamiliar world. But Grace Redfox kept on cooing the girl that she would be alright and she will guide her until she could finally step out and explore the new ground. Her coolness and cheeriness seemed contagious as Levy found herself assured.

Moment had come. They arrived at the Redfox's residence. For now, she will be staying at their home. The university will start two months from now. But the entrance exams for admissions would soon start. Grace told her that she would take care of all the things that were needed to be taken care of. Levy was very grateful at that but she didn't want to be a total freeloader and a burden let alone crushing at their home casually, so she told Grace that she'd work on things in return.

Grace insisted that she didn't need to feel like that, her friend Stella had entrusted Levy to her. But again, despite that and the gratitude she felt, Levy asserted that she'd take care of herself and find another place after she had adjusted in the city. The blue haired wasn't keen of becoming an inconvenience to others.

The girl had a strong sense of responsibility. Mrs. Redfox had noted. She liked it.

The entrance of their abode was in sight. It was relatively simple but it was beautiful. With a light push on the door, they entered. The two walked in. Grace was saying something like. "I'm so excited to introduce you to my son…I mean my family." She corrected. The moment she met Levy, she knew the girl would be perfect for her son…as his tutor okay. Gajeel had been so rebellious and failing in each of his subjects. So maybe having a tutor as lovely as Levy would knock off her son's jerkish side. And Levy insisting on working on her stay at their home would be a seamless reason for her to teach his son.

Levy was oblivious at the woman's inner _motive_. She was just smiling at her. They walked along the halls until they could hear some voices in a certain room. Grace signaled her to wait for a second as she strolled in.

A minute had passed when the female Redfox came back guiding her inside the room.

"Guys, I want you to meet her."

There standing in the room was a man around his forties and a teenage rebellious looking boy with a long black hair. Grace gently whispered at her to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." Her eyes scanned at the two men particularly at the younger one. Their eyes met. She smiled at the crimson eyed boy. But he didn't utter a thing, he was just staring at her.

Metalicana was a little surprised at what Grace had brought in but he didn't show it. Smiling, he walked closer to her as he responded. "Nice meeting you too Levy." Then he turned to his wife silently asking her to explain. He saw her smirking cheekily. _"Isn't she cute?"_ He could already decipher something like that must be mentally spoken by the woman addressed at him.

The husband inwardly smacked his throbbing forehead. He knew something was behind that wicked grin Grace was wearing. His manipulative wife was certainly plotting on something.

Definitely coming to Stella's hometown became perfect the moment Grace met Levy. She could feel the light she had been yearning for, illuminating the unruly life of her rebellious son named Gajeel. Grace was thinking of it with a cunning smile plastered on her face that made her husband Metalicana shiver.

Hours had passed

Night came. During their dinner, the four of them were seating on the seats of the dining table chatting about stuffs. Grace had been very caring and accommodating. She even told Levy that she could call her 'Mom' which Metalicana immediately followed by sending a glare to his wife. _"You're scaring the girl"_ —the words he said through an imaginary mental telepathy that silenced his wife. The husband asked Levy her age which turn out to be the same as his son who was just silently listening to his parents' interrogation at the newcomer.

Levy also talked to them that she had just finished high school. Her school was a month earlier to end compare to the cities due to the annually 'Harvest Month' of their village that was celebrated each of the locals. Grace had asked her about her son who needs to be tutored which Levy instantly replied that she was more than willing to be his tutor as her way of showing how thankful she was for letting a stranger like her in their home.

The first step was illuminated. Metalicana was aware that his wife was frolicking inside. Gajeel inwardly choked the food he was eating. He wasn't sure anymore why his damn mouth couldn't protest at the turn of events.

-xXx-

Levy was settled in the guest room. It was huge in contrast to her room way back in her small village. Grace told her that she would eventually get used to things and no need to rush.

But she was still bewildered at the sudden shift of her life.

It was raining outside. Through the glass window, the downpour of the persistent night rain continued. She was sprawled in a large comfy bed thinking of the life this new surrounding would provide. But an unknown impulse was telling her that she was safe. She's secured staying in the Redfox's residence. She smiled, setting aside her fears. Nothing to worry about. She'd be tougher and face what's ahead.

Levy pulled the covers and was about to close her eyes to sleep when a sudden noise was heard. She was taken aback. What was that?

She raised herself in a sitting position. "Anybody there?" She asked softly a bit anxious. Another chilly scratching sound emanated.

Then to her surprise again. The unfamiliar noise became closer. Its sounds like scratching and shuffling which become eerie as it echoed louder. She shifted the comforter to cover herself more. She was certain that it was coming inside her room. Maybe under the bed or what. She hesitantly craned her neck to slowly peek underneath the bedside when the unnerving noise simultaneously resounded with a roaring thunder causing the countryside girl to squeak in fright.

Did someone mention that despite her incomparable intelligence she still believed in ghost, spirits, mountain witches, Tokyo ghoul, etc? Talk about scaredy-countryside girl who grew up in granny's phantasmal night stories.

Not wasting any milliseconds, Levy speedily dashed outside her room heading nowhere in particular.

" _Oh God! What was that?!"_

-xXx-

Dribbles of water could be seen in his body. He had just showered. A white towel was idly dangling covering his waist. Gajeel's thoughts were filled with a certain irritating voice of his mother. After they had dinner, his mom kept on nagging at him to be polite, behave and to be courteous whatsoever shit was that at the blue haired short girl. She even threatened him that she won't go easy on him once he did something disapproving to the said girl.

" _Levy-chan is so innocent and she's still anxious and adjusting to the unfamiliar surrounding she was suddenly placed at." Her voice was stern. "I don't want you scaring her by being a jerk when she's around." Her crimson eyes were full of intensity as she continued. "She'd be your tutor and don't you ever treat her like your previous ones or else.."_

" _Yeah~Yeah~" Gajeel cut her off. "I get it. Stop nagging already."_

 _Metalicana who had been listening to them just let out a long sigh._

Just the thought of the blabber mouth of his mother made him exhausted. He mentally shoved that annoying memory.

He felt thirsty. Still clad in a towel, Gajeel Redfox walked through the corridors to grab a cup of drink in the kitchen. It was already past ten in the evening. He continued his steps until he noticed her.

The blue head was crouching at the doorway. He was slightly curious what's she's doing in the middle of the night. He inched closer towards her direction. She didn't seem to notice him coming. Gajeel could hear the girl repeatedly mumbling, "Oh God! Oh God! What was that?!" Like a mantra.

She seemed frightened.

He couldn't help but to extend his hand to tap her shoulder to ask her if she's alright and what was she doing. But at his hand landed on her shoulders, she quickly jerk her head and from the looks of it, she's about to shout only to be stopped by his palm pressing at her mouth.

"Relax, it's just me." He said huskily. He couldn't have her screaming this late. His mom would kill him.

"What happened? Why are you standing in the door?" He gently lowered his palm letting her speak.

Her heart felt like jumping out of her ribcage. She was so scared at the unnerving noise in her room and after running she found herself crouching at the doorway. Her nervousness lifted up ten folds when something touched her shoulders. But thankfully, it wasn't a ghost, mountain witch, or a Tokyo ghoul, etc. Standing in front of her was the teenage Redfox.

Gajeel, that was his name right?

Her voice was quivering as she spoke. "There was something in my room. Under the bed, something was in there!" Her small hands were unknowingly moving until she was clinging into his bare arm. He was startled. Gajeel gulped at the electrifying touch.

"I was about to sleep when a strange noise keep on resounding in the room." She spoke quickly. Her hold became tighter. He didn't know why it felt so good being touched by her. He wanted to gag at that thought. Was his cousin Natsu's craziness rubbing on him?

"What should we do? What if something..you know" she apprehensively continued "was actually in there..like a spirit or a witch or maybe a ghoul."

He was also worried. What if there was actually something or a someone with an evil intent had trespassed in their house? But after hearing her say that, he couldn't help but to chuckle.

His sexy laughter reverberated catching her attention. She looked up to him and asked whining. "Why are you laughing?!" Her eyebrows knitted. Her she was, scared as hell but he just found it funny.

Instead of a response, he continued to chuckle.

"Hey, I'm serious here!" That stopped him. A moment passed. He lowered himself eye level at hers. His lips tugged a dangerously handsome grin as he muttered.

"Sorry 'bout that." He ruffled her soft blue strands with his hands. Her eyes widened at the gesture. Levy's heart undeniably skipped a beat.

"Let's look what's this ghoul hiding under your bed." He said with a tint of amusement in his voice. Levy just rolled her eyes in return.

He slowly turned the knob to open the door. It was still raining outside. Occasional swipe of lighting was present. The moment they entered her room, a loud scratching noise resounded. Levy instantaneously jumped to clasp on his arms again hiding herself at his side. Gajeel felt fuzzy inwardly. She was so small and dear Mavis, she's so _cute_.

The two walked closer and closer until they're already standing in front of the bed. She was trembling.

"Hey, just calm down." He cooed as he finally lowered his head to peek under the covers. Then a roaring thunder emanated along with a familiar animal purr screeched.

Gajeel immediately recognized it. "Lily? Is that you?" There under the bed was a black cat with round ears.

Levy was almost pathetically embracing him with her eyes closed.

"Shrimp, it's just Lily." He whispered.

Due to her apprehension, she didn't notice how he was calling her a 'Shrimp'. She finally opened her chocolate brown orbs and repeated. "Lily?"

"My pet." She released her hold to him. Gajeel was gently patting the little animal soothing it. "I was looking for him earlier." His voice was subtle. Her fears were washed away. How silly of her to be scared as hell. "Ya' see, Lily is afraid of thunder. He might've screeched every time the sky rumbled." He turned his head to look in her eyes. With a smirk, he blurted. "And you have mistaken him as a ghoul or a mountain witch."

She blushed deep red. He was clearly making fun of her! But she couldn't blame him though.

"Sorry.." She looked down finding the floor the most pleasing sight at the moment. But it was her mistake. Upon glancing down, she finally realized that he was only wearing a towel. OH MY GOSH.

Had she been clinging to his naked body all the time?!

Her traitorous eyes began to scan his features. His body was definitely sexy. There were metal studs pierced on his arms. His chest was perfectly toned. And the abs—before she could finish all the lewd thoughts invading her mind, she abruptly shook her head to each side which didn't pass unnoticed by him.

"Is something wrong?" He wanted to smack himself for sounding so worried.

"Um..No, nothing." She forced herself to glance at him, restraining her eyes to bore on his hot body. But looking at his handsome face didn't help a thing. "Thank you and I apologize for acting so pathetic."

This time he smiled, a genuine one. "It's okay. No worries." _It was so much fun._ A part of him wanted to add that but he didn't say it anyway.

The topless-clad-in-towel guy cleared his throat as he muttered. "So, I'll go." Holding the small cat in his arms, he moved to walk outside her room. But before he could finally leave, he turned his head to have one last look at her and blurted.

"Nice legs we have there." He grinned. "Good night." The sound of the door being closed indicated that she was alone in her room.

Her mind began to process his parting words. Nice legs. Nice legs. NICE LEGS?!

Levy's eyes nervously roamed down to her body. Yeah, she was about to sleep when she suddenly got scared and ran outside. She had stupidly forgotten that she was only wearing a tank top that barely covered her torso matching with a lace undies.

OH MY GOODNESS! Did she practically ran off almost naked around a _hot_ guy she had just met?

She let out a feminine squeal in embarrassment. Her face was ridiculously flushed crimson. Oh great! What a way to start her new life.

 _-to be continued_

.

.

 **A/N:** Thanks to 2bluebenny2, Kaylacutiepop, Delione, Bloody Lord, Diamond T., M2SULLIVAN, kymberleycool, lynmarie1234lm, xxrisxx, Blundermoon, LevyLovegood, Mskumiko24, Zinnia99, levy-chan1993 and sparklesinblue for the reviews, favs and follows. ^_^


End file.
